Luna Astin and the ninja turtles
by Luna Astin
Summary: Who had already thought that walking alone in the woods at night could make you see the most beautiful creature you have ever seen and make this evening the beginning of an incredible love story? story based on the RP with my lovely Blueberry and I :3 and on the old fanficition I have made on my OC Luna and the turtles (story rated M for safety)
1. Chapter 1: The painting

Leo sighed. The pain of his knee had almost completely left his body, the desire to go back to his home at New York is intense. He wants to save the city from the Kraang, he wants to stop this invasion, he wants to save the people, and his father. He really is missing him a lot.

But he can't.

After 3 months at april's farm house, they're still waiting for Leo to fully recover from his injuries to return to New York. He was badly hurt, and he needs time. But he has had enough.

That's why, in the night, he walks alone in the woods. He needs to breath.

He walks without really knowing where he goes through the dark forest. After a certain time he reaches a beautiful lake shining thanks to the reflection of the full moon that overhang the forest.

He stayed there enjoying the night landscape during what seemed like an hour to him but it was only a few minutes truly. he was really appreciating this moment alone.

He is calm and serene, he likes this place, he stays there to appreciate the sound of the wind against branches and leafs, and the view of a leaf falling on the water of the lake delicately. But something attracts his eyes, on the opposite bank, a pair of bright golden eyes are looking at him. The eyes advance to show that they belong to a beautiful white wolf.

Leo is open-mouthed, the view of this magnificent wolf on the edge of a lake surrounded by a forest lighted by the moon made him think of the painting which could have been made by a great master of the Renaissance. He contemplates this 'artwork' for a few minutes until the wolf returns to the dark wood and could not be seen.

Peaceful and happy with the magnificent scene that had taken place under his eyes, he returned to the farm, smiling.

-later- -at the farmhouse-

''where is Leo ?'' asks Mikey watching the clock showing 11pm. ''we were all supposed to watch crognard the barbarian together !''

The door opens, the eyes turn towards it to see Leo enters ''I'm sorry for late Mikey, I was walking arround in the woods'' he says while sitting on the couch.

After few minutes, everyone was watching TV while eating some pizza, well, not everyone. And someone noticed it.

''Hey Leo, you okay ?'' asks Raph.

Leo get out of his though and says ''hmm ? Yeah yeah, why you ask ?'' like nothing happened.

''well, you didn't eat, and you don't seem to watch the tv, is something wrong?'' April asks little worried about his turtle friend.

Leo moves in his seat ''I... saw something in the woods...'' he said half lost in his mind.

Mikey asks if ''there is a new mutant ? You saw BigFoot ?'' he giggles.

Raph slaps Mikey behind the head and Leo continues ''no Mikey...'' he smiles ''it was beautiful, like an amazing painting, and it looked like it was the wolf that made it all beautiful'' he says looking lost in the picture of the scene in his mind

''a wolf ? Leo, are you sure about it ?'' Donnie asks, getting in the conversation.

Leo confused answers ''yeah, I'm sure, why you ask ?''

looking at Leo he says ''I... hmm... I don't think it could have been a wolf ...''

everyone is confused and so Mikey asks ''why you say that D ?''

''because... All the wild wolves, in this states are gone''

Leo has big eyes and then reply''I'm sure of what I saw at that lake, it was a wolf, an amazing white wolf with yellow eyes, it couldn't have been something else.''

''I'm sorry Leo, it can't be a wolf, maybe it was a dog or something, and less a white one because we only can find them in Arctic ..'' Donnie say, he doesn't know what to say after seeing the face of his brother, he's looking down, sad.

''hm hm.'' Casey fakes a cough to try to get everyone's attention ''it's late.. we should go to sleep..''

April answers right after ''yeah ! We are all tired, and we have to train tomorrow, right Leo ?''

the eldest turtle sigh ''yeah, let's go to sleep'' everyone goes upstairs, with Leo following them thinking ' _no one believes me... I know what I saw, it was a wolf, and I'll proove it ...to all of them...''_


	2. Chapter 2: The girl

a few weeks later, Leo's knee feels a lot better. He's not that hurt as he was before. Actually, he's training in the forest with his brothers. they've played hide and seak, they've fight a little, and they're making a race until that they hear an animal howling in pain really loudly.

''guys, what was that ?'' asks Mikey looking approximatively in the direction of the noise.

Raph with big eyes answers him ''I dunno..''

Leo recognised that it was a wolf, and after what Donnie have said few weeks ago, it could only be the white wolf of the lake ''we should go there and see what happened'' he starts walking really fast without listening his brother.

 _'I am sure it's the wolf I saw the last time, I have to help it, and after I could proove to my brother that it was true'_

determined to help the animal, Leo starts to run in the forest, not really knowing where he is going, with his brother far behind.

-with the animal-

The wolf is stuck and wounded by a bear trap, a farmer with his rifle is in front of it ready to shoot. the little creature can't run away or defends itself, it is the end for it.. it closes the eyes, waiting for its death...

 _ **BANG!**_

-Donnie's POV-

Raph, Mikey and I were trying to follow Leo, ' _gosh for a turtle with a wounded knee he runs fast'_. we were still running till we hear a shoot, we come to the place where it came to see Leo behind a farmer holding his arm to don't let him shoot again. then he pushes the man away.

he pointed us with his finger and said scared "you.. you monsters ! you will die ! all of you !" and ran away almost falling because of rocks and roots on the way.

I'm about to ask Leo why he did that but when I see his face I'm curious and I look where he's staring at..

there is a girl. Leo and her are looking to each other. then I see her leg bleeding in the bear trap, it bleeds a lot so I get closer to help her out but she starts to freak out and she tries to get away from me which make her injury worse. Well, I kinda have forget that humans are scared about us: big giant talking turtle...

she looks at me, still scared, I get slowly close to her ''I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to help, okay ?''

she's still scared but let me get closer and help her out ''this is badly hurt, you need medical assistance, I have nothing with me currently..'' I turn my look to my brothers ''we have to take her at the farm house guys''

''oh yeaaaaah ! we'll have a new friend !'' raph slaps Mikey behind the head.

''yeah we gotta take her at the farm, how bad is it, can she walks on it ?'' Leo said, he looks kinda confused and looks like his mind is half in an other place thinking, but that's not the point actually.

I answer him ''I don't think that she can too much, you could help her to walk ?'' Leo nods and go slowly next to her showing his hands to make her see that he doesn't want to hurt her.

she accepts the help, she's too weak to run away or anything right now. I can see that it's what she'd like to do. But she doesn't really have the choice. Leo and her walk behind me, well till that-..

''Donnie !'' Leo scream, I turn and see the girl on the ground, I go fast to her, check her fast

''she's okay, just too weak because of all the blood she lost, you have to carry her''

''hmm okay'' he slowly takes her in his arms and walks with all of us to the farmhouse.

-at the farmhouse- -no POV-

''my name is Leonardo, there are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. and our humans friends April and Casey'' Leo says to the girl. She's looking at them, still scared.

''so what's your name ?'' asks April, trying to make her talk. the girl didn't say anything since they found her, she doesn't even scream like other humans. She just looks scared.

''where are you comming from ?'' Mikey asks and she still doesn't answer.

Donnie sigh ''we should let her take some rest, she lost a lot of blood, she needs to recover'' everyone leave the room to go upstairs.

''that girl is weird'' Raph says and Donnie answers him ''she's scared, she got her leg hurt by a bear trap, almost killed by a farmer and she saw 4 mutants turtles..''

''what she was doing in the forest at the first place ? don't you found that weird ?'' Raph add.

Casey get in the conversation ''I'm with raph on that point, she's in a dress without shoes in the forest and it's still really cold ! that is not normal''

''and why that farmer tried to kill her ?'' the little Mikey asks sad. they all continue to talk about that till Donnie says ''Leo you okay ? you don't have say anything as well''

Leo get out of his mind and say ''hm ? yeah I'm fine, I... hmm.. I'm just tired of that day, it's late, we should go sleep''

everyone agree and go to their room with Leo the first in his and Donnie the last thinking that Leo is hidding something..

 **it's the end of that chapter ! after Donnie's POV I was lost lol thanks to Youanna and Cam for the help x)**

 **it's not that good I know, it's my first story in english, but I promise i'll try to make it better in the next chapters.**

 **leave a comment, I love read them, if you got any ideas I want to know them as well cos you're as important as me in it ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidding

Leo woke up first. As always, he was used to go in the dojo meditate a little before training with Splinter, but now he's in a farmhouse, far from NY, far from Splinter. he sigh and goes to the kitchen to eat a little. he walks next to the couch and look fast at it and continues to walk.

he stops. _'wait'_ he turns arround to look at the couch _'where is she?!'_

Leo runs upstairs and wakes up everyone ''guys wake up !''

''what's going on Leo ?'' raph says, getting out of his room like everyone.

''the girl have left ! she's not on the couch anymore !''

''calm down Leo, she can't have been able to go very far with the injuries of her leg and her weakness, let's search in the house first okay ?'' Donnie said. everyone starts searching for her in all the house.

arround 10 minutes after, April calls them ''guys ! I have found her'' everyone go where April is. She shows them the girl between the bookcase and the wall still sleeping.

''why she's there? that's not a good place to sleep'' Mikey says, sure it's better to sleep on the couch than the ground.

''she's scared'' Leo said, getting at knee in front of the girl who's still sleeping. ''she tried to leave.. get away from that place..''

''but she was too weak and hurt'' Donnie said before Leo finish ''get her on the couch, I'd like to see if she hurts herself when she tried to leave'' Leo nodd, get the thin girl in his arm and lay her down carrefully on the couch

Donnie frowned ''I don't understand she was hurt yesterday, badly, and it almost totally recover already..''

''she's healing, what's the prob with that ?'' Casey ask

''it's that she's healing really fast that surprised me, her injuries should have take some weeks to recover, not a night.''

the others didn't got the time to say anything that the girl starts to wake up, when she sees Donnie who's right in front of her she jumps by surprised and tries to get away from everyone.

seeing the pannic in the girl's eyes while she's looking at everyone fast, Leo shows his hands and quietly says ''we don't want to hurt you, we saved you, remember ?''

her eyes look at him now, only him, at this moment, she remembers that they truly saved her but that the one with the blue mask saw that-..

her though are stop when Mikey talks loudly '' yeah girl ! we're the cool guys ! you can trust us !'' again, she tries to step back

''no no, calm down'' Leo says softly, she stops ''we really don't want to hurt you, we want to help, you can try to trust us ?'' looking at the other still little scared and then back to Leo she nodds slowly

''cool then, so, what's your name ?'' Leo says still softly to keep her calm.

She hesitates a moment, she plays with her hands looking down to them and quietly says ''Luna..''

sarcastically Raph says ''oh she can talk''

after a long time trying to make her feel better and make her talk they're all in the kitchen eating breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4: Go back home

-Donnie's POV-

It's been a few weeks now that we saved that girl, Luna. we still don't know why she was in the forest alone or how she got trapped. We wanted to bring her back where she lives but she told us that she doesn't remember her familly. So she stayed with us.

I think that she's been homeless in the forest for a long time, and that when she met people in there, they chased her away, like the farmer who tried to kill her. and that may can be the reason why she's that afraid when someone get close to her, like me when I tried to help her out of that bear trap.

This is the only logical and valid reason I found to explain everything. But I don't think it is that one..

well now she feels a lot better with us. She still is scared about us, that would take a long time for her to trust us, but she's doing it fast.

She's a curious girl, she's always arround to see what we're doing and to learn new things, so she spend some little time with all of us. but mostly with Leo, it's like they're sharing something that keep them close. since they've met.

I aslo feel like Leo is hidding something from us, like a secret.

I know him too well to know that if we ask him to tell us he woulds say nothing. we would know in time, if it was that important he would have told us. I'm sure.

well, actually, We're making the luggage. Leo's leg feels way better, he's not hurt anymore. it's time to go back to NY, to our home.. save the people and save Splinter.

the PartyWagon is ready. Everyone is. we get in the car ready to leave.

-no POV-

everyone is walking to the PartyWagon, happy to go back home. ready to leave the peaceful forest for the lighting city of New York.

well, finally not..

''Luna, you come ?'' Leo ask, everyone turn to look at her, she's looking down to the floor, she seems that she doesn't want to follow them

''I am sorry, I am not going to follow you to New York guys..''

Mikey asks with his sad baby face ''whyyyy ? you're not gonna stay there alone.. come with us pleaaaaase..'' making puppy cutie eyes at the end

Looking away from him she answers ''I... there is humans there.. I still am afraid of them, they would try to hunt and kill me... I can't''

Leo walk to her, and softly talks ''no one would try to hunt you or kill you. I know about what you are talking... I _**saw**_ and I didn't have hurt you at all.''

Raph whisper to Donnie '' what he's talking about ? what he saw ?''

''I don't know...'' Donnie answers thinking ' _it's that, his secret is something that they both saw, but what is it ?'_

''come with us...'' Leo says with sadness in his voice

''I can't, i'm sorry Leonardo...'' she answers still not looking at him.

the head down, Leo get in the PartyWagon ready to leave the farmhouse to NY, letting their new friend alone behind..


	5. Chapter 5: Back

-Raph's POV-

we've saved Splinter, we've saved NY and all the people, the kraangs are gone,...

everything should be okay... it's been some weeks now this happends, people are okay on the surface and everything is back to normal, and in the lair as well without for Leo..

I don't know what is happening to him, he seems... lost in his mind, he looks sad, when we are not arround to see his face, he doesn't really like us seeing his emotions, for him he has to be the perfect leader that doesn't show emotions blah blah...

i think it's about that girl, Luna, he spent a lot of time with her at the farmhouse, he helped her a lot with her fears, or in anything..

now that she stayed there he's kinda alone.

I also miss her a lot, she's a little like Mikey but in different way. she was a new light of joy to us.

we all liked her a lot.

Donnie because he could teach someone about many stuff he was doing.

Mikey had a friend to play with without she gets annoyed of him and with as much energy as he got.

April because she wasn't the only girl there and she had fun to make her hair and choosed her clothes.

Casey .. well he's Casey so he just annoyed her a little at the begining but after they just stay cool, she doesn't really like him I think, or she's scared of him, I don't really know why

Leo enjoyed talking with her because she always listened, they looked like they were sharing something, something that only both of them could understand. they spent a lot of time together and also he was looking after her. when she spent some time with someone else he was there to keep an eye on her. he was trying to protect her of something, I don't know what, but he was caring like for us. it looked like he got a little sister to look after.

I also did the same, but a lot less. she was really like a little sister. I'm wondering if the other saw her that way too. if we all did we could have agreed that she's younger than us and so Mikey would have been the big brother of someone hehe. I don't know, we were pretty good together, we talked fine and sometimes laughed together. she was cool to be arround. I never though I'd be a good friend with someone like this. I mean, she looks so pure and innocent. she ignores many things, that's cute in a certain way.

my though are cut when I heard leo saying ''guys, move your shells, it's time for patrol'' walking out of the lair.

we were all ready for patrol so we could have walk right behind him. I threw my magazine on the couch and followed my brothers.

-later on rooftops-

''one hour patrolling and still no one butt to kick.. that sucks'' I say shooting in a can.

mikey moans loudly ''can we go back hooome ? there is a crognard marathon on tv bro !'' ugh...I gotta admit, it's the best thing to do now.

I look at Leo waiting his answer, but I see him frown and lift his hand for us to shut up.

''Leo ?'' Donnie asks and Leo answers right after with an angry/confused ''shh!''

we all listen, but nothing..

there a scream could be hear in all the city, it's a girl, from two streets away

''let's go !'' I scream and everyone follow me, jumping on the rooftops

we come at the street where we though the girl was, we look down and see that one of the purple dragons have her hair in the hand and making her fall on the ground, the other have sticks, iron bar, ready to hurt that girl bad

without hesitation we all go down here and give them the price for that kind of action : fist in their ugly and stupid faces

the three of them run away, we all turn arround to see if the girl is okay but then...I'm sure the guys got the same shock expression as me !

''Luna ?'' Leo asks, not sure if it's real or not. She's there, right in front of us, in NY ! how the hell she got there !

she nods, scared. Leo get to her, check her fast if she got any bad injury

''you okay ?'' she tries to get away from him ''no no, it's okay Luna, I don't want to hurt you, remember ?''

it seems that all the time that we spent to get a little of her trust is gone cos of those stupid purple dragons...

but she surprised me when she hugs Leo hard and quietly cries

''shh... everything is okay... you are safe now... '' Leo say softly to calm her down. Donnie is looking at them and then to me ''we should take her to the lair''

I nodd, we can't let her alone there, she's a nice little thing scared of people. And with all the time we spent all together we do trust her enough to take her to our home.

''oh yeaaah ! let's go home ! I've got cartoons to watch !''

-later in the lair-

we just got back home, we make Luna sits on the couch, she's still really shock and afraid about her first contact with people... I think she'll be scared for longer than I though...

''who is she ?'' Splinter asks with little madness in his voice

''it's Luna ! our friend!'' Mikey says, like always, happy

''could you explain clearly ?''

Donnie answers ''it's a girl we've saved in the forest at the farmhouse, she stayed with us till we went back to NY. Leo must have talked about her to you''

''no he didn't about that detail'' all the look get to Leo, so he did have tell Splinter about everything that happened but not about Luna ? that's weird, I mean, she was with us for some weeks ! it's not something we can let out

Leo moves uncomfortably ''I-... I may have forgot...''

I don't believe him, he spent most of his time with her, more than we did, we can't forgot that

I look at my father, he frowns but doesn't ask more about that point ''why you get her here?'' but he's looking right at Leo

I see Leo who doesn't look like he's going to answer and that he's looking arround, so I take his place ''she was attacked by the purple dragons, and she has no place to go, so we took her here''

Splinter looks at me and nodd, understand what I was meaning, then look at everyone ''she can stay, make sure that she feels good here, give her a pillow and a blanket, it looks like she's tired of all of what happened to her''


	6. Chapter 6: The patrol

It's been a few weeks now that Luna lives in the lair with the turtles. she slowly adapts to live under a very noisy city. not in the forest like she did for years.

It's quite complicated.

Luna is a girl full of energy, almost as much as Mikey, she likes running everywhere, but she hasn't enough space here to.

so it's hard to get her sit and calm.

at the farmhouse it wasn't a problem. if she wanted to run she just had to get out of the house and go in the forest. but here, going outside is impossible. Luna is still scared of humans, so she satyed there, sometimes alone because the turtles get out for patrols..

she always try to think of what it looks like up there, and what the turltes are doing.

currently, she's on the couch, and see the turtles starting to get out of the lair for patrol again

''guys wait !'' she said. everyone turn arround to look at her, confused

''I want to come with you'' she says while standing up.

''Luna... it's patrol.. you can't come with us'' Leo says softly

she cross her arms on her chest and Mikey get next to her ''and why she can't ? it would be cool to have her with us outside !''

''because it's dangerous ! she's not a ninja, and sorry to say that but Luna, you are scared of human and up there what it has ? humans !'' Leo say determinate for her to don't come.

still looking at Leo, she says nothing ''over protective'' raph says quitely behind. Leo turns fast and say ''what? I'm not ! I-''

he didn't got the time to finish that Luna says ''so I can come''

before he could say anything against that Donnie add to make him positive of Luna getting out ''listen Leo, we all want to protect her of her fears and from injuries she could get on the surface, but she needs to get on her fear, she needs to fight her demons, and she needs to get out ! you can't keep her in there.. so she comes with us''

Leo sigh, he don't have good arguments against that. Luna jump happy and say ''thanks Leo !''

-Later on roof- -POV Leo-

 _My brothers and Luna are stubborn. I know that she has to get on her fear.. but what if it's too much for her to handle ? what if we get in a hard fight and she gets hurt ?_

 _so many things could happend to her... maybe Raph is right... maybe I'm over protective... but I don't want to loose that friend.. she's not like April or Casey. she's different in so many ways, and she's not a normal mut-_

my though are stopped because of Luna running on the roof and laughing

''this looks amazing !'' she screams. the other laugh. but not me, I'm lost... it's the first time I see her that happy. I smile.

''what we do now ?'' she asks to us with a big smile ''well.. patrol ? it's for that we are here'' Raph says.

-some hours later- -no more POV-

the turtles are walking on the roof, so their friend Luna could follow them.

the turtles stop suddenly ''guys ?'' Luna ask. Raph put a finger on his mouth to show her to be quite and whisper ''there is the kraang''

Luna got big eyes. she's scared, she can't move or say anything. but the turtles didn't notice and get down in the street to fight them.

She gets at the edge of the roof to see them. They're fighting some kraangs, but a lot more get out of the buiding to fight them. Donnie didn't had the time to react and get shot by a laser of the kraang at the shoulder.

Luna get fast down the roof, okay she's scared of those alien robots, but she has to help Donnie.

in the street she runs to Donnie, take his bo staff which has fallen on the ground while he was fighting and get in position in front of him. some kraangs come and she fights.

the fight ends few minutes later. Luna is up breathing loudly because of the fight. everyone look at the other and then see Donnie

''you okay bro ?'' Mikey ask worry but Donnie say ''wow.. Luna? you fight really good''

Luna smirk happy. but Leo says ''we have to go back to the lair, now''

Donnie is hurt and need some assistance, so everyone agree and walk to the lair


	7. Chapter 7: being a ninja

-POV Mikey-

we went back to the lair and we told Splinter of what happened. Donnie said how Luna is a good fighter and so now, we're all in the dojo, Sensei want to see her skills by himself.

that would be really cool if she starts training with us !

''Luna. I would like you to fight against my sons, so I could see your skills in fighting. and so, I could decide if I train you or not'' Splinter says, Luna doesn't look sure about it.

''Michelangelo would be your first adversary. and you will use Donatello's weapon since he can't fight today because of his wound.'' Splinter add, Luna nodd and thanks Donnie when he gives her his weapon.

and then.. the magnificent, the amazing and surprising Michelangelo get on the scene !

Luna is in front of me, ready to fight too. sensei says ''Michelangelo, don't got easy on her, fight like it is one of your brothers. Hajimae !''

Luna doesn't understand the order 'hajimae' so she looks confused at Splinter and I start to attack.

I punch her away, she takes her position back and hold the weapon. I come at her again and this time she turns the stick a little like Donnie does but slowly and differently.

I'm sure that she can't win against me because she doesn't know how to fight and that she has little prob to use the stick... but few seconds after I'm on the ground with Donnie's weapon and Luna blocking me.

as everyone I got big eyes, _she really is an amazing fighter !_

 _'_ 'Yame'' splinter says ''you really are a good fighter, you got the basics. now let's see if it is enough against Raphael''

I get on knees next to my other brother. Raph and Luna are ready to fight

''Hajimae !'' this time Luna understands and run to Raph. which is a bad idea because Raph takes her and threw her at the other end of the room.

Luna slowly stands up, Raph says ''come on little girl ! let's end this fast, you can't win against me !''He provoked her to make her angry and so she'll lose control

''look at you ! you are just a girl, no one chance to win !'' he continues, smirking.

I look at Luna to see her reaction, she looks really mad ! I didn't though she could get angry, she's a nice little thing

she frowns, breath loudly, I look at her hands... she's bleeding !

apparently Leo noticed too because he's right in front of her, holding her wrists. he says softly ''calm down Luna, stop this'' he looks at her eyes, and takes her hands.

Donnie comes with his medical kit and bands her hands. when he finish Leo gets her in the living room and come back.

we're all sit at grounds waiting for Splinter to talk ''Luna is a good fighter. but she doesn't use all of her skills. something makes her stops. and this thing make her hurting herself.'' he looks at us ''do anyone of you know what it could be ? or notice something ? I am worred about her..''

Donnie talk first ''well, I don't know if it's in link with what you are talking about sensei, but she got a big fear of humans, and she looks like she just discovers the things we show her. like video games, comics and all.'' Splinter nodd

'' she also acts strangely, I mean, not like a human... I don't know how to explain'' Raph says

then me ''hmm she's really full of energy ! last time we were playing together, running in the lair and at a moment I had to stop, I couldn't follow her anymore, but she looked like she was just sarting to run''

we continue to talk like that for arround 20 min then Splinter make us stop and look at one of us

''you don't have sayed anything, do you know something we do not Leonardo ?'' we all look at him, he moves uncomfortable and says ''I don't think so...''

''you do know something my son, you're a bad liar. what is it ?''

''why would I lie sensei ? I don't see why I wouldn't tell you'' Leo says without not looking at us

''I don't know. maybe because you want to protect her. I saw how you acted with her''

''yes but first I-'' he realised that he starts talking about it ''so there is something you know right ?'' Donnie ask, Leo is roasted !

he sigh ''maybe...'' he finally looks at us ''I'm not sure about it and I wait to get prooves, or that she tells me'' he says fast

''prooves of what ? why you want to proove it ?'' raph asks

''prooves of something that does exist... for you to don't think I'm crazy or something.'' Leo says with little madness and hurt in his voice and leaves the dojo.

 _thinking that he's crazy ?_ I think _... he was taking about the wolf thingy right ?_


	8. Chapter 8: Walking to the truth

-POV Raph-

We got out of the dojo running, after Leo called us shouting.

Luna disappeared.

He had searched all over the lair, but she was no longer there. She may be gone because she still was angry? I don't know.

Currently we are searching for her in the sewers by team of two. Donnie is with Mikey and me with Leo. He hasn't said a word since a while ago, he's concentrated, determined to find her.

Since we met her, he developed his protective sense towards her. He's more like that with her than us. As if ... if she was left alone for a moment something bad would I don't know what it can be. Only Leo seems to know. And he hides it from us to protect her I think.

We kept walking for about fifteen minutes without finding her when we hear a man shouted in the sewers, not too far from us.

Without hesitation we run to the scene by being jostled by the terrified man who runs away from what has scared him. Looking at each other we shake our heads agreeing that we should go see what scared the man.

Leo turns on his flashlight, and we see a kind of big dog with white furr and golden eyes, surprised by the sudden light the animal starts to growl and bark on us really loud.

I turn to Leo to ask what we do with the animal but a shocked expression is plated on his face.

a little moment after, Leo turns quickly when he hears Donnie and Mikey arrive shouting '' we saw a man running scared what's going on ?!''

then mikey talk ''oww ! a dog !'' he walks to it but it starts to growl again and tries to attack it can bite my little brother I kick it hard to keep it away and the animal cry a little.

The dog doesn't seem to appreciate and is ready to attack again, so I get my sais out and get in position to protect my brothers. But Leo pushes me to the side and so the animal run away.

and Leo starts running after it, I don't all understand here...

My two other brothers and I try to follow Leo but we don't know where he is going. well, till we hear him screaming ''NO''

we run fast to where we think he is and he's about to get in a huge hole **(kinda like where Shredder and Splinter fell in the episodes you see ?)**

''Leo ! what are you doing ?!'' Mikey screams. Leo looks at us desperately ''i-it fell in, it must be saved''

''Leo.. this hole is super deep, I don't think the animal survived'' Donnie says. Leo have little big eyes

''I... I don't care, I go search it..'' Leo said starting to get down. We run near the edge and give him a rope in case he fell or anything.

About 30 minutes later, Leo screams '' I found it! '' Donnie answers right back ''how is it ?!''

''still alive ! I get it with me !'' Leo screams back. we start getting him up there. He can be stupid sometimes, who would go down into a giant hole to save an animal?..

A few minutes later he joined us with the animal he holds with one of his arms. He puts it on the ground and says "we must bring it back to the lair with us, it needs help"

Donnie says ''we can't Leo, this animal tried to attack us, it fell from very high, I doubt it survives long, and I'm not veterinarian Leo ...'' Leo looks very sad. But still takes the animal in his arms and walks to the lair.

What he has with this animal, it's just a dog erring in the sewers ...Or there is something else, but what?

wait, how this dog got down there in the sewers ?

when we arrives at the lair he lays it delicately on the couch still looking sad for it.

then Splinter get out of the dojo and ask us what is it, because we were supposed to search for Luna... yeah... where is she ?

Splinter asks to Leo to get in the dojo to talk. everthing is confusing... I don't understand what is happening, and by the look on the face of my other brothers they also are confused.

Leo would have to tell us. he looks like he's the only one knowing what's happening.

Donnie sigh and check up the dog on the couch. ''how is it ?'' mikey asks.

''well ... strangely good for a fall of that height ... it's just unconscious for now'' he answers

Then Leo and Splinter come out of the dojo. Leo still looks sad but he says ''we.. hmmm.. I think we should start searching again after Luna''

Leo gets a call from Splinter after an hour. he tells us that Luna has gone back to the lair, but Leo still looks sad, a little less but still...


	9. Chapter 9: Be friends again

-POV Donnie-

The lair's atmosphere has changed since the other day when Luna ran away and we found that dog in the sewers. the air is tensed.

Luna haven't said anything and Leo isn't talking to her anymore. Raph is trying his best to make Luna talk or smile or laugh but she just sits there on the couch and Leo in his room most of the time. When he's not he's looking at Luna with madness and.. sadness in his eyes waiting for her to go talk to him, but to be honest this isn't going to work this way.

Mikey doesn't know what to do since Luna haven't said anything and Leo looking pissed off.

we're all currently in the kitchen eating some ramens and no one is talking so that's why I am thinking about this.

suddenly Mikey stands up and hit the table with his fit "enough !" all the rest of us are looking at him confused

"I have enough ! no one is talking, you all act like the others weren't there please just stop acting like someone's dead ! it's all tense here without a real reason ! why ?!" Mikey say mad, it's rare to see him like this so he must have really enough about it, and so do I

"I agree Mikey" I say then looking at Leo and Luna "you both need to talk, it's getting on us and we do not deserve that"

"yeah, so now you two you go somewhere solve your problem ! okay ?!" Raph add mad, determinated to end this

Leo looks at Luna and she gets her head down fast. honestly I have no idea of what had happened between them for this big tension to come up and I don't care and I think Mikey and Raph does to, we only want to be all fine like before.

Leo get his head down too and sigh "you're right" he stands up and take Luna's wrist firmly and look at her eyes "we got to talk" he says and then take her out of the kitchen.

Leo still hasn't come back and we're in the dojo training. Splinter didn't asked why Leo, who's always the first there for training, isn't there right now.

three hour have passed since we got in the dojo, Splinter just end the training for today. we all go out of the dojo and we see Luna and Leo both sitting on the couch with their hand in their back and looking at each other like they were about to fight

My brothers and I stay there without making any sound and wait for what would happened.

then they both talk in the same time "shi fu mi !" Luna get a fist out of her back and Leo two finger opens and Luna screams happy "aha ! got ya !" and hit Leo in the face with a pillow

there, Raph Mikey and I all sigh, they're just playing rock paper scisor like child with slapping the loser with a pillow

Mikey said "that's so cool ! they're not mad at each other anymore !"

"yeah, should we go ask what happened ?" Raph asks looking at us both

I shake my head "no, it's between them only, we'll know in right time" then I look back to my brother and friend and smile "let's just appreciate this"

Mikey then scream "or get in a pillow fight !" and runs to Leo and Luna with a pillow and attack them.

Raph and I giggle and join in the war. Playing all together in a happy atmosphere

 **end of this chapter ! I didn't knew what to do for that one so I just came out with something happy and nice this time :) (because i planed many dramatic stuff for this story so I gotta give a little happiness in there XD ) sorry if it is short too !**


End file.
